Reseal members are in wide-spread use in the health care industry on solution containers which may require the insertion of a needle or cannula to add or withdraw solution from the container.
Typically, reseals are used on containers or vials for medicament, parenteral solutions and the like, as well as at Y-sites of tubing sets for infusion. The reseals provide easy access to the solution by use of a hypodermic needle or cannula inserted therethrough. Reseals are typically fabricated of natural rubber. This material has the inherent ability to retain geometric memory or shape once punctured. As such, it provides an excellent seal for a container subsequent to initial puncture.
In order to promote safety in the performance of health care procedures, the use of blunt, relatively unsharpened cannulas is becoming increasingly prevalent. However, one of the design criteria which must be accommodated is connection with the use of blunt cannulas relates to the piercing force required to insert the cannula through a reseal. Inherent with the resilient properties of the reseal material is a relatively high tensile strength.
Accordingly, a reseal member is disclosed in which both upper and lower surfaces are continuous and unbroken, thus desirably inhibiting contamination, with the region therebetween preferentially weakened to facilitate insertion of a needle or blunt cannula therethrough.